Raymond Lam
Perfil thumb|250px|Raymond Lam *'Nombre:' 林峰 / Lam Fung (Lin Feng) *'Nombre en inglés:' Raymond Lam *'También conocido como:' Fung Jai / Charcoal *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Xiamen, Guangdong China *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso:' 70 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Familia:' Padre, hermana y hermano menor Dramas *The Legends of Monkey King (Youku, 2018) *Rule the World (QQLive, 2017) *A Time of Love (KBSN, Hong Kong TBS, 2014) *My Sister of Eternal Flower (TVB, 2011) *An Uninvited Date (TVB, 2010) *Growing Through Life (TVB, 2010) *The Mysteries of Love (TVB, 2010) *The Four (TVB, 2008) *Moonlight Resonance (TVB, 2008) *The Master of Tai Chi (TVB, 2008) *The Drive of Life (TVB, 2007) *Love Multiplication (CTS, 2007) *Heart of Greed (TVB, 2007) *Face to Fate (TVB, 2006) *La Femme Desperado (TVB, 2006) *Lethal Weapons of Love and Passion (TVB, 2006) *Yummy Yummy (TVB, 2005) *The Last Breakthrough (TVB, 2004) *Twin of Brothers (TVB, 2004) *Blade Heart (TVB, 2004) *Survivor's Law (TVB, 2003) *Lofty Waters Verdant Bow (TVB, 2003) *Eternal Happiness (TVB, 2002) *Golden Faith (TVB, 2002) *A Step into the Past (TVB, 2001) *A Taste of Love (TVB, 2000) *ICAC Investigators 2000 (TVB, 2000, cameo) *At the Threshold of an Era I (TVB, 1999, cameo) Temas para Dramas *''Until You Can't Find Me'' tema para The Mysteries of Love (2010) *''Storm (con Ron Ng, Sammul Chan y Kenneth Ma)'' tema para The Four (2008) *''Not Enough Love'' tema para Moonlight Resonance (2008) *''Life is Water'' tema para The Master of Tai Chi (2008) *''Finding You in Loving Memory'' tema para The Drive of Life (2007) *''My Heart Understands (con Linda Chung)'' tema para Heart of Greed (2007) *''Vagabond'' tema para Vigilante (2006) *''Accurate Foreteller'' tema para Face to Fate (2006) *''Leaves the Sheath'' tema para Lethal Weapons of Love and Passion (2006) *''Leading'' tema para Lethal Weapons of Love and Passion (2006) *''With Friends (con Kevin Cheng, Charmaine Sheh y Tavia Yeung)'' tema para Yummy Yummy (2005) *''The Last Breakthrough'' tema para The Last Breakthrough (2004) *''雙子龍 (con Ron Ng)'' tema para Twin of Brothers (2004) *''Forget Pain'' tema para Survivor's Law (2003) *''Forget Pain'' tema para Golden Faith (2002) *''True Love can't last'' tema para Lofty Waters Verdant Bow (2003) *''Remember to forget'' tema para Eternal Happiness (2002) Películas *Hello Babies (2014) *Baby Blues (2013) *Badges of Fury (2013) *Love Is... Pyjamas (2012) *Saving General Yang (2012) *The Sorcerer and the White Snake (2012) *72 Heroes (2011) *I Love Hong Kong (2011) *Perfect Wedding (2010) *The Jade and The Pearl (2010) *72 Tenants of Prosperity (2010) Premios *'2008 41st TVB Anniversary Awards:' TVB Blog - Artistas más populares *'2008 41st TVB Anniversary Awards:' Personaje masculino preferido por Moonlight Resonance *'2007 Astro Award:' Mi personaje masculino preferido por La Femme Desperado *'2007 QQ Entertainment Award:' Most Favorite Hong Kong TV Actor *'40th TVB anniversary Awards:' Actor favorito en China continental (2007) *'2006 Astro Award: '''Personaje Favorito , es Yau Hoi Lai en Yummy Yummy *'2005 Astro Award:' Personaje Favorito, es Kau Chong en Twin of Brothers *'2005 Astro Award:' Actor Favorito, es Kau Chong en Twin of Brothers *'2004 37th TVB Anniversary Awards:' Personaje Favorito (3er lugar), es Kau Chong en Twin of Brothers *'2003 36th TVB Anniversary Awards:' El actor que más ha mejorado Curiosidades *'Aficiones:' Cantar y bailar rapear *'Habilidades:' Cantar y nadar, cocinar comida cantonesa y un poco de comida italiana *'Idiomas:''' Mandarín, Cantonés, Inglés, Francés e Italiano. Enlaces *Blog oficial en TVB *Sina *Baidu *Wikipedia en Ingles Categoría:HKActor Categoría:HKCantante Categoría:CActor Categoría:CCantante